Love Letters
by messersmontana
Summary: Lou gets a visit from Kid to talk about that kiss in the barn during A Tiger's Tale.


Author Name: Trisha Steere

Feedback Email:

Story Title: Love Letters

Story Status: Complete

Written for: All Kid & Lou fans

Thanks to Wendy who beta read this for me.

Summary: Lou gets a visit from Kid to talk about that kiss in the barn during A Tiger's Tale.

TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR TYR

Lou was grooming Lightning in the stable enjoying the peace of the night. Supper had been quiet without Cody and Noah around. They'd gone to St. Jo., with that tiger. She wondered how their trip was going. Hopefully Cody wouldn't forget to take Teresa and Jeremiah the letter and package she asked him to give them. She really missed her siblings.

She heard the barn door open and turned to see Kid walk in. "Hello Kid."

He walked up to her and placed his hand on Lightning's neck. "Hello Lou."

"Is everything alright?" She asked him.

"Everything is fine, why do you ask?" He looked at her and smiled.

She turned to look up at him. "I get the feeling there's something you wanna say to me."

"I was just wondering something." He said and took the brush out of her hand.

She dropped her hand by her side and waited on him. "What are you wondering Kid?"

"Well, Jesse won't look me in the eye. Did I do something to upset or scare him?" He asked.

She smiled and it made him wonder what it meant. "No, you haven't done anything to him."

"Then why does he seem afraid of me Lou?' He asked throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Give him a few days Kid, he'll be back to normal. I'm sure of it." She answered.

"You know why he's avoiding me." He stated.

"Yes, I do. Don't worry about it Kid." she commented as she sat down on a bale of hay.

He went over and sat next to her. "Lou, what's going on?"

"If I tell you, promise me you won't tell Jesse you know." She said, turning to look at him.

"How can I promise something I know nothing about?" He asked.

"Just promise me Kid, it's nothing awful." She told him.

"Alright, I promise I won't tell Jesse you told me. Now, will you please tell me what's going on?" He saw her smiling again.

"It seems Jesse likes me." She informed him.

"Of course he likes you Lou, everyone likes you. You're a very likeable person." He told her, not understanding why it would make Jesse afraid of him.

"That's not what I meant Kid. Jesse thought he was in love with me, and he thought I had feelings for him, too." She explained.

"Oh, I see now. Is this why he's afraid of me? He's afraid I'll want to fight him for you?" He asked and then laughed.

"It's not funny Kid; he really thinks he'll have to fight you over this. He told me he was afraid he'd have to hurt you." She said.

"I'm sorry Lou, I'll take this seriously. Tell me what happened from the beginning." He said and took her hand in his.

Lou explained how she'd been spending a lot of time helping Jesse. She was making sure he did his homework that Rachel sent home with him. Then she told him about the love letter she received and how she thought it was from him. And how she was happily surprised after reading it.

"So that's what that kiss was all about the other day. You shocked me, but it was a good kind of shock." He confided.

"When I first read it, I wasn't sure it was from you. It didn't sound like anything you've ever said or written to me. But Rachel was so sure you'd gone to Teaspoon to have him help you write it." She told him.

"I don't think I could ever get help from anyone with a personal letter I wrote for you. I don't need anymore relationship advice from them. I lost you the last time because of all the advice they had for us." He told her truthfully.

She then told him about the flowers and the second letter that said it wasn't from The Kid. "I finally went to Teaspoon to find out who helped write the first one. He wouldn't tell me, but promised it wouldn't happen again. It didn't take long for me to figure out it was Jesse."

"How did you find out?" He asked.

"As I was walking out the door, Jesse was standing there looking guilty." She replied.

They laughed together as Lou told him about Jesse worrying about Kid finding out. Then he promised to write her a love letter if she wanted him to. She told him she'd love to get one from him. He kissed her and said he'd write her one before bed, to which she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

Little did they know, but Jesse had just opened the door to see the kiss. He quietly closed the door and left them alone. He sighed, but knew that if he had to lose Lou to anyone; Kid was the man he knew who'd make her happy. He decided to head into town to see if Teaspoon needed any help.

The End


End file.
